Portable heaters of the type that included a metal tank over which is mounted a heater unit generally of a cylindrical shape have existed for a long time and have been the subject of much development efforts. Examples of this type of portable heater is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,081,238, 4,089,642, and 4,340,362. To our knowledge, this type of portable heater has always included a fuel tank constructed of metal such as steel. Such tanks have always been mounted on frames constructed in many instances of tubular piping and the frame has been mounted on wheels making the heater portable.
Further, to our knowledge, generally the heater unit which included a combustion chamber with a motor driven fan mounted within a cowling have been mounted directly on the top of the metal tank. As previously stated, efforts have been made to develop better and less costly portable heaters of this type with many different improvements having been made over the years.
The present invention is an improvement of this type of portable heater. Such improvement making the heater less costly to manufacture and also much lighter in weight which is important in portable heaters of this type.